Killer meet the Murder
by gh0st3
Summary: Well, I'm not really good with summary and I give it at least. A few months later after Ryougi killed Loi. Mikiya was called by his sister and her friend that her friend witness the murder. But there was some mysterious about Nanatsu-Yoru. What does it mean? What did Ryougi, Mikiya and Touko expect? *Rate for T should be blood and gore.*
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I guess this is my attempt to write the crossover, however I don't want anyone to get confused with same name and I'll try to avoid the same name.**

**P.S. I don't own any Tsukihime or Kara No kyoukai. But it belongs to Type-Moon.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpect meeting

** Fuyuki city, Garan no Dou...**

Trails of smoke from Touko's ashtray on her tidy desk wandering around the room. Some of the boxes were laying on the floor, which it was already unpacked. Shiki was sleeping on the couch which the TV was left on. The red hair woman is sitting on her chair beside her desk, reading the newspaper while she is smoking. She raise her eyebrows when she didn't expect what did she read.

"Something happen today, Touko?" said Mikiya

She put the newspaper down on her table, look at Mikiya and answer, "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, yeah. Something happens on the newspaper when you read it." he drop the box on the floor as he wipe his forehead. He look at Touko, "If it's about case then we already did solve it about a few months ago." He is reference about Lio's case which Shiki already did killed him few months ago.

She shook her head, "No, something different about this." she threw the newspaper to Mikiya as he read it, he raise an eyebrow, "People disappear without trace, because there was some murder?"

She nod and put her cigarette on her ashtray, "Yeah, we already know that Souren did killed Tomoe which he was turned into ash. But I suspect something that there was someone with same Souren's ability."

"You mean there was a follower?" he walk toward to the table as he put the newspaper on the table.

"Well, I can't rule this out, we already know Asagami, Kirie Fujou and Loi. We still don't know who person is." she leaned forward, rest her elbows on the table, "I don't like the mystery when the case start again." They both heard a phone rang, which it came from Mikiya's pocket, he took his cellphone from his pocket, flip it as he saw the message, "It's from my sister, I guess I should go." he flip his phone as he put it in his pocket, he grab his jacket from hanger as he wear his jacket. He walk toward to the door as he left before closing the door. Touko stood up as she took a cigarette from pack, lit it as she smoke, looking window as she look at the city, "Why do people disappear without trace? That is really odd case..."

**Fuyuki city, café...**

Mikiya is looking for sister as he found her where she and her friend sat on the chair, beside the window and the table and greet her before sat on the chair, "Hello, sis. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Mikiya. And I would like you to meet her, Mayaka." said Azaka.

Azaka look at Mayaka as she gave an introduction from her friend to Mikiya, "This is my brother, Mikiya, he is very good with his research and investigation." before Mayaka respond, he gave his hand, "Hello, nice to meet you, Mayaka." he smile as she smile back, shook on Mikiya's hand and gave a little respond, "N-nice to meet you." her voice become softer. They both stop shaking their hands, they put their hands down, he ask his sister, "So what happen today?"

Azaka look at Mayaka nervous, "It's ok. You can tell him what you saw last night." She nod she is going to start explain about last night.

After the explanation, "My friend was running away from something, I don't know why was she chasing by something. I just follow her into an abandon building and... and..." she pause, cover her face with both of her hands, which she was crying. Azaka gave a small pat on Makaya's back softly. Makaya stammer, "And... the next thing that I saw there were lots of dead body... and I saw my friend is attacking on someone. And I saw my friend getting cut into piece with knife!" she sob uncontrollable, "There, there. Just take your time." Azaka trying to comfort her.

"But I was scared! I'm really scared and he murder my friend!." Makaya raise her tone as she tried to keep her voice down, "Then the killer look at me and I was thinking that he is going to kill me, but he did not kill me. And I ask by myself, 'Why didn't he kill me?' "

Mikiya furrowed his brow, "Ok then we can have another time to talk." he stood up before Mayaka grab Mikiya's arm, "No. I'm not finish." he look at Mayaka crying, and look at his sister, she shrug as he don't know if Makaya continue, she may able to get the description on the killer.

He sighed as he sat on, "Well, ok. So tell me what happen next? Did you get good look at the murder?"

Mikiya nod, "I did get a good look at the killer and this boy is young, I think he is properly nineteen or eighteen." _Sounds like Ryougi's age. _Mikiya's thought, _Unlike Loi is trying to become her and yet Ryougi reject him. _

"He had some kind of red blindfold around on his head and I guess he is blind. And he had a school uniform." _School uniform? why does the killer have his school uniform?_

"And lastly he had a weapon, but it's not a combat knife, just a small knife or kind of dagger and I saw some engrave on the knife."

Mikiya cut her in before asking her "Wait, you saw an engrave on the knife? What does it say?"

Mayaka nod, "I could hardly read and it say, 'Nanatsu-Yoru'. I don't what does it mean. Do you know what does it mean?"

He shake his head, "No idea what does it mean." he doesn't know what Nanatsu-Yoru does it mean. "Is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

Mayaka shake her head, "No. I think that is all."

He stood up before depart, "Well, I guess it's good to talk to me about what you did saw last night. And sis?"

"Yes, Mikiya?" she look at her brother before comfort her friend.

"Just keep her safe so that the killer may kill her from what she did saw." Mikiya warn his sister as he felt some warning.

"No problem, leave it to me."

He left and wrote on his note, **Nanatsu-Yoru**. He put it in his pocket as he walk on left before he was trip by something, "Hey! Watch it wh-" he look at the blind boy sitting on the floor, raise his left hand and looking randomly, "Sir, something bother you?"

"Um... No. Nothing bother me. And next time don't trip the people so that they may get upset."

The blind boy did not respond, still looking around randomly. Mikiya bit his lip as he walk away from the blind boy before notice that the blind boy disappear. He continue to walk to Garan no Dou and he felt something that he is being follow by someone. He decide to take a precaution and he saw that the bus at the bus stop, he jog and catch the bus as he hop into it. He paid the fare as he turn look back and found no one was following him. He walk and looking for a space seat as he found and sat on the chair. _Looks like I've been follow by someone. _He took his cell out from his pocket and call to Touko, the phone rang in a few seconds before someone pick the phone up, "Yes? What is it?"

"Well, there is something that I would like to talk to you and Ryougi as soon as I will be there."

"Ok. Be careful out there." she hung the phone as he close it and put it in his pocket before taking his note out and read it, **Nanatsu-Yoru**. He put it on the question mark on the note and thinking that Ryougi's weapon seem different and she could cut the living, not an object. Then what kind of person is he?

* * *

**Author's note: Well I guess this is it and I'm really confuse about Touko's hair may be red or blue, I don't know which color did she have. But is it red or blue?**

**And how do you think about the chapter? Then you could leave the feedback.**

**If you don't like this, then I could drop the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, Tsukihime belongs to Type-Moon and Kara no Kyokia belongs to Nasu (Sorry I lack the information and sorry about first chapter due introduction)  
**

***Story start***

* * *

Chapter 2: Seven nights?

**Few minutes later...**

Mikiya arrive at Garan no Do and walk inside as open the door and found that Ryougi is awake from her sleep and also Touko is standing beside her desk, smoking "Well, what have you got this from witness?"

He close the door behind before, answer, "Well according to the witness, she describe that the killer may be eighteen or nineteen, I know it sounds like Ryougi's age and he had some red blindfold around on his head."

Touko raise her eyebrow, "Blindfold? Does it mean he is blind?"

He shrug, "I don't know. But it sounds weird that the blind killer couldn't see everything. I don't get it." He remember something, "Oh right, I almost forgot this." he took his notepad out from his pocket, "Well, there is something about a little clue."

"And what clue is that?"

He scratch his head, "Well, that would be Nanatsu-Yoru. I had no idea what does it mean."

_Nanatsu-Yoru?_ Ryougi thought and felt that she knew the Nanatsu-Yoru from somewhere. Her memory became hazy , she shook her head little.

"Nanatsu-Yoru?" Touko touch her chin and raise her brow and realize, "Well, I think I know what it means Seven Nights."

"Seven Nights?"

"Think of it, like Monday to Sunday. I don't know why does it sound like Seven Nights." Touko look at Ryougi as she pat on her shoulder, "Are you ok? You look pale." she notice that face became a little pale. Ryougi nod her head, "I'm ok. I think I just need the time." she took her red jacket as she walk toward to the door, opening the door as she left before leaving the door close.

Mikiya is going to stop her before Touko grab Mikiya's shoulder, "Easy. Just let her go. You know, she almost killed you but you lost your eye and your leg. Just let her go." he look at her, smoking as she puff from her mouth.

"You can't stop me." he let his shoulder go before suggesting, "Are you telling me to sit and wait for nothing?"

She shook her head, "No. You can't." she turn around as she sat on her chair and recall, "From this earlier that killer had red blindfold? Am I right?"

He nod, "That's right. Like I said this before, the killer is blind and he can't see everything."

She smile as she laugh so hard, Mikiya ask her, "Why are you laughing? Is it because the boy couldn't see everything?"

She shook her head, "Wrong, Mikiya, he is not blind." she stop laughing as she state, "The red bandage is called,'Shroud of Cloth' or something that I've heard this before. I suspect that the killer wore his bandage to seal his eyes."

He raise his eyebrow, "Shroud? Sealing his eyes? Does it mean that the killer had same ability as Ryougi?"

"I don't know if, it's true that he had same ability with Ryougi, but we know she is different than killer. Or at least I thought." she shrug as still smoking.

He didn't think Ryougi is different than killer, Touko is right. He recall that the witness describe that the murderer cut her friend into pieces as he realize, "Don't tell me... the killer had..." his eyes widen, turn his head, "Where did Ryougi has going?"

**Meanwhile...**

**Outside of ****Fuyuki city**  


Ryougi is walking on the street at night, thinking she heard Nanatsu-Yoru from somewhere else in her mind, from her family died from unknown cause. She felt like she was being left behind by someone or something. She stop, look up at the sky and the moon, _It's been few months since I killed Loi. He is trying to become like me and unable to control his self, _Ryougi thought. She continue to walk and saw a business guy is standing at lighting pole, his shoulder has been dropped, felt tired. She saw something unusual lines on the human's body. It had many lines on human's body and she didn't know that the human had many lines and felt something that her spine chill. She saw another human, wearing a school uniform and red blindfold around on his head, walking toward to business guy as he ran away from him, the boy chase him to the construction site. She took her knife out from her pocket as she follow the killer to the construction site.

Inside the construction site, she notice there were several arms, legs, and more bloods on the floor which it left the trail on the floor, she follow the trail as she found twenty people, were surrounding a person. She notice that the blind boy is hold his knife and there was an engrave, _Nanatsu-Yoru_.

The groups are attacking the blind boy as he start to slice them frenzy, like cutting an apple or something. He took a few cut from group which the groups lose their arms, legs, heads, and other body parts. He seem like cutting the people than killing them. After he killed them, the group lay dead on the floor like circle, standing on the pool of blood. The groups turned into dust, leaving the clothes behind.

Ryougi did not expect the blind boy may able to cut twenty people, making the people disappear without trace she couldn't tell what the blind boy is. The blind boy look at Ryougi, smiling from his face, "Enjoy the show, huh?"

She did not respond, steady her knife as if she is prepare. The blind boy start laughing, "Didn't expect that the witness did told your friend from café. Talking about me about killing the people and making the people disappear." he also notice that Ryougi is holding her knife, "You've got your knife as well?" before he change his subject, "What is your name?"

She answer, "Shiki, Ryougi Shiki."

He start whistle as he bow, "Well, that is very good name ever since I haven't introduce to anyone. My name is Shiki, Tohno Shiki. And now What should I do with you?" he start smile as he raise his knife.

* * *

**Author's note: I have nothing to comment. ( If you think there are many mistake, then I have to fix this again)  
**

**If you think how does it compare from Shiki (Tsukihime) and Shiki ( Kara no Kyoukia) may be a little overpower, then I don't even think I could make this happening.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let's kill each other...

Mikiya is driving his car with Touko, to look for Ryougi, she state, "I never knew the killer has Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, like Ryougi. I had no idea how many people do have Mystic Eyes of Death Perception."

Mikiya is still driving fast as spoke to her, without looking at Touko, "How come that you did not tell me the killer had same ability from Ryougi? We both know Ryougi had Mystic Eyes of Death Perception and now the killer had same abiliy too."

"Maybe I lack the information Mystic Eyes from Mage Association."

"Or Souren gave him an ability." he suspect Souren must've gave him an ability to kill Ryougi.

She shook her head, "That would be possibility that he did gave the killer an ability." she start to lit her cigarette as she smoke, look at the building,"Stop!"

Mikiya stop his car as he look at Touko, "You found her?"

Touko nod, "I think she is inside in the construction site." she point at the building, "Let's go shall we, Mikiya?" he made no response as they both step out from his car, walking toward to the construction site.

**Inside the construction site...**

**Ryougi's and Tohno's perspective**

He start whistle as he bow, "Well, that is very good name ever since I haven't introduce to anyone. My name is Shiki, Tohno Shiki. And now What should I do with you?" he start smile as he raise his knife and point at Ryougi, "Then why don't we kill each other?" he smile as Ryougi raise her knife before changing the subject, "Very well, before we kill, I have to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Why do we have the same name with different last name?"

Tohno shrug, "I don't know. I don't remember that my own father who named me after someone else."

Ryougi is almost sound like him, like her father who named her, she suspect that someone may be from her family, but her brother is dead and there is no way that her brother can be alive. Tohno made his statement, "I know what you are thinking. But I know your eyes could see me with your line, Mystic Eyes of Death Perception." Ryougi was surprise that Tohno knows her ability, still she had no idea that Tohno knows Ryougi's Mystic Eyes. She grip her handle as she rush to kill Tohno before he steps on left, "Not bad, Ryougi, not bad. Your skills are impressive than me." He thrust his knife as he stab on Ryougi's shoulder before she avoid on left, move backward. She notice that Tohno is rushing toward to her before he disappear. She was surprise that the killer disappear fast than her. She lift her knife on right to protect her shoulder as the killer caught on Ryougi's knife. She took her small knife from her back as she stab on Tohno's stomach, but he use his left arm to protect his stomach, "Tsk, tsk. Nasty trick that I ever seen." he step backward before Ryougi stood up and notice that she did stab on Tohno's left arm. She missed to cut the line, and notice that the killer is faster than her. Tohno raise his left arm as he pull the knife out by his mouth as he spit the knife on the floor, "No more tricks." His left arm bled with red blood, he rush toward to her as she held her knife and make sure she is steady.

**Few minutes later..**

**Mikiya's and Touko's perspective**

They found the bloods on every walls. Mikiya didn't expect this, he is about to puke on the floor. Touko is disgust that Mikiya puke on every floor, "Once you are done, I'm leaving you here."

He shook his head, "No. I think I'm ok." he breath slowly, he wish that he wouldn't see more blood, look at Touko calm, "I'm ok."

"You shouldn't come with me this earlier, then you could stay in your car, if you want." she spun as she walk away from him before he catch up with her, "No need. I'm not leaving Ryougi here. But I'm concern about her safety."

Touko intrigue, "I know, I know, you care about her. If she lost her body parts, I'm not going to waste my material, because I need to save for my material." They both stop as they found the ashes, clothes, business, school uniforms on the floor, Touko drop her knee as she inspect the clothes and the ashes. Mikiya is curious about dead bodies,"Come to think of this, I wonder where the bodies are, except the bloods and clothes."

Touko is busy to inspect the clothes and ashes before she look at him, "I don't know. Looks like the people disappear without trace. But I've found no trace of Souren or magic. I think it is odd that the killer is supposed to hide the bodies somewhere else."

"Ah I see." he was not surprise that the killer may be smart enough to hide the bodies, "So why did they-" Touko cut him as she raise her finger between mouth, "Listen." They both stop moving as they heard a sound of metal striking metal, "Follow me." Touko walk toward to find where the source come from, Mikiya follow her without hesitate.

They found two people were standing each other, Mikiya notice Ryougi was exhaust, but she had enough to fight and notice that person was wearing his red blindfold, school uniform and also he had a knife which he notice there was an engrave on killer's knife, Nanatsu-Yoru. He is about to take him down before Touko stop him, "Easy, Mikiya ,I've already prepare something. I don't have time to tell you about plan. Stand back." He did stand back as he let her work begun. She chant her ability, Mikiya did not recognize Touko's ability. She let her magic ability to take the killer down as the killer look back as he deflect the magic attack as it disappear.

Mikiya and Touko were surprise the killer is able to deflect Touko's magic ability, they both heard from killer, "Touko, Mikiya, I know you are in there. So come out and I won't harm you." They saw killer drop his knife as he raise his both hands as he smile, "Well, I surrender." Mikiya is thinking that he set the trap in order the killer may able to lure them out, they had no choice left, but they walk toward to him before Ryougi collapse. Mikiya run toward to Ryougi and ask her, "Are you ok, Ryougi?"

Ryougi nod her head without a word as she look at killer. He look at her injury and found nothing serious, she stood up before him. "I'm ok. I'm not injury, at least he gave me a serious a few punch which he disable on my left shoulder. At least I couldn't feel on my left shoulder." she tried to roll her left shoulder, ignore her pain. She did not look back at Mikiya or Touko, "Let's go home." she walk toward outside as she wait for them.

Touko pick killer's knife, observe the knife and notice an engrave is Nanatsu-Yoru. She think, _It is not mistake. Did he use his high level weapon?_ she look at killer smiling, "Think you are smart enough? I don't think so."

Killer chuckle, "Well I may be smart enough. So you planning to take me to your headquarter. Was it Garan no Do? Am I right?" Touko was surprise that the killer knows her place, but the boundary field is supposed to protect her place. She had no idea how did he know her place. She had her minds, there are many question about killer. The killer smile, "Don't you always need to greet someone before you hurt someone? My name is Tohno, Shiki Tohno." They were surprise that the killer reveal his own name. Mikiya respond, "Tohno? Why do you need to introduce to us? I mean how did you know our name?"

Tohno shrug, "Maybe the bird did told me about you?"

"It doesn't explain how you knew our names, and I think you already follow Mikiya to our headquarter." Touko start suspicious at Tohno as she look at Mikiya as he raise his eyebrows, "Don't look at me, because I was being precaution. I took a bus, so the killer doesn't follow me anymore."

They both look at him as Tohno start laughing, "And I follow him on the bus, because I was curious that there was a magus, who knew about Mystic Killer. And yet that's how I found you headquarter."

Touko start anger as she resist her emotion, "Mikiya, take him with us, and I have many question about him."

Mikiya replied, "Ok," he escort Tohno outside as he found Ryougi was waiting outside, "Ryougi.." she cut him as she walk toward to Tohno, "You have your skills and your Mystic Eyes of Death Percaption, just like me. I don't remember seeing you in my family and I was curious that you knew my father, he did taught me to kill."

Mikiya look at Tohno's face expression, it did not change as he spoke, "Me neither. I don't know who did trained me brutality during my childhood, but I suspect it was my father or someone else. So anything else?"

"Yes. About your arm, I did stab on your left arm and you protect you stomach with your left arm. Did you feel your pain?"

He grin, "I don't care about threat, but it stings like a needle. And, no, I don't feel the pain." Ryougi was not surprise that Tohno had same trait from Asagami or her own skills, but there is something Tohno's past, he presumably that he knew her father.

Touko came out from building, "What are you waiting for? Let's get going." she lit her cigarette as start smoking. She look at Tohno, staring at Touko, "What are you looking at?"

He replied, "Nothing. But I think you should quit your smoking." he was being pushed by Mikiya as he guide him to his car. She start ignore Tohno as she got inside Mikiya's car. Once they were inside his car, they drove to Garan no Do.

**One and a half hour later, Garan no Do**

Tohno is sitting on the chair, tapping his foot. Ryougi lay on the couch, she seem that she is tired after she fought with Tohno. She turn her head as she look at Tohno and thinking, _His skills are similar to me. I don't know how did he acquire his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. Guess, I should ask him tomorrow._ She start sleep as she snore._  
_

Meanwhile, Touko and Mikiya discuss about Tohno, "Are you sure we can't hand him to the authority? But I can't let him go, so that he could start killing spree."

She is still smoking, sat on the chair, "I know. From this earlier, he deflect my magic attack and I didn't know Tohno had same ability with Ryougi."

"So Tohno had Mystic Eyes of Death Perception? Just like Loi is trying to become her, and now she did killed him." he look at Tohno still sitting on the chair, "I don't know if it's true. But he is completely different from Ryougi, I mean they had the same name with different last name." he look at Touko.

"True. I assume they had different is no wa-" Tohno interrupt the conversation, "Um... I have something to tell you." They both look at Tohno, she put her cigarette on ashtray, "So you have something to tell me? Then speak."

"Your last name is Aozaki?"

She replied, "Yes I am. Why do you ask about my last name?"

He smile as he lean back, crossing his arms on his chest, "I met your sister ten years ago."

* * *

**Author's note: Damn I almost had no experience about fighting. *Sigh* Like I said this before, it's not going to be happening.  
**

**I guess I lost my bet about Tohno vs Ryougi and I think it's same, but it's killing me!  
**

***bashing my head on my own table* **

**Oh right I almost forgot, review...**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, Tsukihime belongs to Type-Moon and Kara No Kyoukai belongs to Nasu.

*Story start*

* * *

Chapter 4: Misfortune Night

Touko's eyes were widen, that Tohno met her sister, _He met my sister? There is no way that he claim that he met my sister, that bastard, she used my name to steal the money from Mage Association and my Mystic Killer. _She did not respond, start to inhale her cigarette as she puff. Tohno took his Mystic Killer eyeglasses from his breast pocket as he show his eyeglasses to Touko, "I think you already know this."

Touko instantly recognize her original Mystic Killer, "That's my Mystic Killer!" Mikiya did not understand why did Touko recognize her Mystic Killer, he look at Touko, "What is Mystic Killer? Isn't it same as Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception?"

She shook her head, "No. It's not same. It helps you to seal your eyes which you can't see the lines anymore." She look at blind boy, "I think it is true that you met my sister. I guess you've used my eyeglasses and -" Tohno interrupt instantly, "No. Doesn't work for me. However it lost its effect., but my eyes are stronger than Ryougi. I don't know what's wrong with my eyes and I suspect that my eyes are... I don't know why did my eye started grow stronger."

Mikiya look at Touko, leaning backward on her chair, "Mikiya, please give us a moment alone with Tohno." Mikiya nod without a word, walking away from them as he joined with Ryougi. Ryougi is awake as she notice that Touko and Tohno were talking, staring at them. Mikiya notice that Ryougi is staring at them, "Ryougi, you're awake aren't you? Do you want some coffee?" She look at him as she smile that Mikiya gave an offer, "No thank. I think I'm good." She look at Tohno and Touko were talking, "So they talk about Touko's sister, aren't they?"

Mikiya look at them, "I guess they are, properly, it's about Mystic Killer." Ryougi did not understand what Mystic Killer is, "What is Mystic Killer?"

"Oh right, it is Tohno's eyeglasses, I think. Touko knew her Mystic Killer eyeglasses, it turns out that her sister stole it from her." Ryougi's eyes were widen, _Her sister, she never told us about her family. I guess her sister and Touko did not get along very well. _She lift her body up as she sat on the couch, stretching both of her arms.

**Touko's and Tohno's side**

Touko is still smoking, glaring at Tohno, "Then tell me Shi- I mean Tohno, I have a few question for you. Is it okay?" Tohno lean backward, crossing his arms on his chest, "Well, I suppose, I can give you an answer. Before you ask me, would you please fix my eyeglasses?"

She shook her head, "Your eyeglasses appears okay, however, your Mystic Eyes somehow break through your eyeglasses. But I couldn't fix it anymore, sorry Tohno."

He sighed, "Well, I suppose. Sensei did told me that you were originally made the Mystic Killers and now you can't fix it anymore. And now its your turn."

She state, "True. My sis did told you about me. And my question... Did you killed Forest of Einnashe and Louvre, Satsujinki? The one that you did steal Lorelei's target was Louvre." Tohno did not smile, "Please, don't call me Satsujinki, because the title bores me much. And yes I did killed two of them, but Lorelei want me dead, unluckily she did not kill me. Instead, Jane, Caleg, Enforcers and Magus Killer sent me to Clock Tower."

Touko put her cigarette on her ashtray, "It's true. From what I've heard that someone who helped you to escape, trying to find my name and you lure me out in order to let you capture by yourself. So you let me to find you, aren't you?"

"Yes. But I found something interest that you had your companion, Ryougi. She and I both have same Mystic Eyes. So, aren't you asking me about my Mystic Eyes?"

"Come to think of this, I really hate to ask you. But how did you receive your Mystic Eyes of Death Perception?"

"Car accident when I was a kid. But I thought I died from an accident." he answer, remember the day that he got involved from an accident.

Touko cross her arms as she touch on her chin, _They look similar, but they are different because Ryougi fell into coma and it took her few months to recover by herself and I haven't confirm that Tohno just got involve from an accident. Maybe I have Mikiya to investigate Tohno's record. _she think, suspect that he died already once before, look at Mikiya, "Mikiya, can you give me a favor for me please?"

Mikiya walk toward t Touko, "Yes, what is it, boss?"

Touko look at Tohno as she lean to Mikiya's ear, "There is something that I would like you to check on Shiki Tohno's record. Find me, if there is something unusual, then bring it to me." He nod without a word as he took his jacket as he left the room.

Ryougi still sat on the couch, staring at Tohno, _Satsujinki? What is Satsujinki? Does it mean he did killed two people? No wait. Something that might not be human? Or something that he might need a personal? I think I knew __Nanatsu-Yoru from somewhere. I guess there is something that he had a real name. Once Touko is finish, then I have to ask him._ She think, stood up as she walk toward to the table as she prepare her coffee, waiting for Touko to finish.

"Well, I guess, that was it. You can walk freely, but you can't go outside, because you are first Mage's Association suspect list." Touko stood up as she took her package as she notice the her cigarette was already gone, she look Shiki grin, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. But they can't hold me anymore."

"Well, I bet they would try." she draw a drawer as she took her wallet and her key before closing it, walk toward to the door before telling Ryougi, "Ryougi, please keep an eye on him. But don't let him wander anywhere." Ryougi look at Touko as she nod her head, finish prepare her coffee. Touko walk downstairs as she found herself outside, look her building, "Whatever were you doing, Ryougi. Do your best." She spun as she walk to the store.

Ryougi drank her coffee as she sat on the chair, look at Tohno stretching both of his arms. Tohno notice that Ryougi was staring at him, "Ryougi, don't stare at me, like this."

"Shiki, I think I might have a question for you." Ryougi drank half of her coffee as she put her coffee on the table.

"Please don't call my first name, because we both have same name, so we don't want to be confuse with our names." Tohno is right, she inhale as she breath slowly, "Well, a question is, your name is fake? Am I right?"

Tohno smile, "You got me. And yes I have fake name, but I know my real name is. However I still get use it with my fake name."

"So what about Nanatsu-Yoru? But I think I knew your name from somewhere else. I couldn't figure this out your true name."

Tohno state, "Ah I see. Maybe you tried to remember something might be very important about something. I think I knew my real name is, but you couldn't. Then why don't you try and decipher Nanatsu-Yoru?"

Ryougi intrigue, "I know what it means, it is known as Seven Nights. There is no wa-" Tohno interrupt, raising a finger "Then there must be something else."

Ryougi is confuse, but she doesn't get it, "Then what do you mean?"

Tohno raise his arms around his head, "If you are looking for something a true meaning name, then it is different original from Nanatsu-Yoru."

Ryougi raise her eyebrow, "Original? But I still don't know your true name. But I don't know what your goals are. Maybe killing the people?"

Tohno chuckle, "Looks like you've got wrong idea. Then yes and no, that's why I do kill the people for living, I feel like I'm not someone else, because I could kill for living or abnormal. I don't know my true goal is. But you've seen the human with lines?"

Ryougi recall that she seen that there are many lines on the human, she doesn't know are there many lines on human, "Well, al least, it doesn't explain why do the human have many lines and -" Ryougi notice that Tohno slept on the couch, "Hey! Wake up, blind boy!" Too late, Tohno is already asleep.

Ryougi sigh and notice that Tohno's blindfold and think, _The blind boy is hiding with his eyes. Maybe I should take his blindfold off and see what his eyes are._ She tried to take Tohno's blindfold off, but she couldn't take it out as she clutch her fist, _There is no way that I could take his blindfold off from his eyes. Maybe Touko know Tohno's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. I guess I should take a rest._

Ryougi went to her room, drop her jacket as she lay on her own bed, looking up on the ceiling, raising her right hand, thinking by herself, _Why do I know Nanatsu-Yoru? Is it because I knew someone from my family? Maybe I should ask Mikiya tomorrow. _She close her eyes as she slept.

* * *

**Author's note: I have nothing to comment.**


End file.
